Curiosity dawns an embarrased cat
by KitsuneJester
Summary: Ichigo is up late one night, thinking over his relationship with his lover, Grimmjow. What's the one thing that would make their relationship perfect? I'm pretty sure it's K , but I'm saying T just in case.


**Major OOC, I think on both parts, but you can picture it, and it's cute, and that's all that matters right? Give me feedback Please! I really want to know how my writing can improve! Really really appreciated!!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Damn.**

* * *

**Curiosity dawns an embarrassed cat.**

Ichigo lay comfortably in Grimmjow's arms, as he does every night, using Grimmjow's body in place of his 'used-to-be-comfortable' mattress. Said teal-haired male was fast asleep. It was a long day and no one could fault him for being tired. Running away from Aizen to be an informer for the Shinigami side and confessing your love for a certain orange-haired teenager all in one day could be tiring work.

Not that he would ever admit it.

That is what was keeping our Strawberry up at the moment. Long after his lover had fallen asleep, Ichigo lay pondering their relationship. Sure, it was real love, and no one could deny that. Not even big bad Grimmjow, after Ichigo forced him to admit it the first couple dozen times.

Ah! There's that 'big bad' part. Grimmjow was always one for instinct. Fighting, arguing, split second decisions, lust…Ichigo's face took the shade of a tomato at that one. But he was never…what's that word…

Soft?

Ichigo didn't expect anything flowery and romantic. In fact, he would probably be scared off by something like that. Grimmjow, romantic restaurants, flowers…ugh! Even _imagining_ it just feels wrong. Not _just_ because Grimmjow wouldn't do those kinds of things…

But because _Ichigo _didn't want it either.

Grimmjow wasn't all fighting and arguing ALL the time, of course, or Ichigo would kick him out in a second. They've had a lot of 'just sitting and enjoying each others company' and 'talking about nothing for hours on end'. He was fun to talk to, and his 'rude but don't really mean it' remarks brighten up any conversation. There were the normal things. And that was fine.

But no matter how 'normal' Grimmjow gets, he's always on top of it. In conversations, Grimmjow always proves Ichigo wrong about something or other, on 'outings' (Grimmjow denies that they're dates) Ichigo's always lead by Grimmjow. Again, Ichigo didn't really care. Takes the burden off himself.

But he was always wore his 'tough guy' image.

Ichigo remembered Renji, who knew about their relationship long before anyone else did from Soul Society, was talking to him a week or two ago.

* * *

_Ichigo was sitting at his desk, trying to focus on anything but the red-haired nuisance that came in through his bedroom window. Right now, it was his homework. Hunched over his desk, furiously scribbling away at the innocent math problems scrawled out over the multiple papers._

"_Hehehe, still can't get over you and Jaggerjaques. Freakin' dating. Jeez." Renji snickered and patted Ichigo on the shoulder, in a VERY non-comforting kind of way. Ichigo's thinking was somewhere along the lines of 'How do you kill someone with a writing utensil?' "You'd think ya'd have better taste, Berry."_

"_Oh shut up, like you know anything, you wanna-be excuse for a pineapple," Ichigo shot back, his famous 'scowl-glare' on maximum. Renji just laughed, which pissed Ichigo off even more. The orange-haired teen prayed for his sanity to last at least this night. He thought his prayers were answered when Renji stopped laughing and pondered Ichigo's answer._

"_Ya know, I don't know anythin' about your relationship with the guy." Or not. "What, he got some secret soft spot? An alter identity that only our famous Ichigo can bring out?" Renji had to dodge a barrage of pseudo-missiles (made from writing utensils) aimed for his face. Only to imbed themselves deep in the wall behind him._

"_Alright, alright, I get it. I'm gone. But seriously dude, I hope you're right about him." And he jumped out the window from whence he came._

* * *

Ichigo was left to ponder on that one. Secret soft spot? Only Ichigo can bring out? Not in 100 years. He's got his 'tough guy' image to uphold.

Ichigo sighed and started absent-mindedly running his hands through his lover's hair.

It's not like Ichigo's not satisfied with this relationship. Its fine how it is. Grimmjow and Ichigo fit so well together that sometimes Ichigo expects to wake up alone at home with his alarm clock blaring in his ear, begging not-so-silently to be destroyed.

But maybe, just maybe, Ichigo is longing to see that soft side for himself. It's not like someone could be _all_ 'tough guy'. Just look at Kenpachi. He SCREAMS 'tough guy' in so many ways, it's not even funny. But that pink blob on his shoulder named Yachiru evens him out.

Ichigo is pulled from his thinking when he feels Grimmjow pull him closer, not as if that's really possible considering Ichigo is on top of him. The orange-haired teenager smiles warmly anyway and carefully wraps the hand he's not running through teal blue hair around Grimmjow's waist, and lays his head back down on his lover's chest.

That's when he felt it. A deep, almost vibration somewhere in his lover's chest. Ichigo lifted his head back up.

_What the fuck? What was that?_

Ichigo removed his hand from Grimmjow's hair and felt his chest, where his head lay a few seconds before. He ran his hand up to his throat, where the vibrations seemed to get stronger, but they died off soon after. Ichigo sighed and shrugged it off, returning to his task of completely ruining Grimmjow's hairdo and laying his head back down.

A minute or two later, it started again. It wasn't that annoying buzzing vibration, like insect wings, but an almost calm, relaxing vibration. Ichigo decided to wait it out, to see what happened. He moved his hand's activities lower, right above Grimmjow's ear. He waited. And it paid off.

Big time.

By now, Ichigo could hear the vibrations. On and off, over and over. It almost succeeded in lulling the teenager to sleep. If he wasn't so excited.

Ichigo finally found it. After long last. Grimmjow's alleged 'soft spot'. Why didn't he think of this before? It's obvious enough! He's part fucking _panther_. He's a cat!

Yes, Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, former Sexta Espada, purrs.

He fucking purrs.

Ichigo was ecstatic. A huge victory grin plastered on his face. Yup, it was perfect. Their relationship now had everything Ichigo could ever want. He could be lazy, dependent, stubborn, clingy, _and_ he gets to hear _Grimmjow Jaggerjaques_ purr. Life was good.

That is, until he woke up. Ichigo watches as his eyes slowly open half way. Still purring. He moans a little, showing his discomfort at being awakened. Still purring. His arms move a little and his legs stretch out, getting rid of a few of the kinks from sleeping. Still purring. Then his eyes fall on Ichigo's. He stops purring. His whole body tenses. His eyes widen.

"…Ichi…go…?" Said orange-haired Shinigami was pouting. On the inside, of course.

"Hmm?" His voice displayed his annoyance.

"How…long were you awake?"

"Didn't go to sleep." Again, annoyed. Take the hint Jaggerjaques and go back to sleep.

"The whole time?"

"Yup." Dammit! Start fucking sleeping!

He abruptly sits up, of course Ichigo is sent with him, being that he was using Grimmjow as his temporary (some would say permanent) mattress.

"What the hell?!"

"You were awake this _whole time_? Not asleep?" By now, Ichigo is showing annoyance with is voice, and body language. Majorly. He crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at his lover.

"Yes, Grimmjow, that is what 'didn't go to sleep' usually means. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go back to 'not sleeping' while _lying down_."

"How the fuck can you be so nonchalant about this!?"

"About what?" Grimmjow's eyes widen.

"You mean you didn't hear it?" His voice sounds hopeful. Should Ichigo lie? Make him feel comfortable with his secret staying a secret? Well, he should, but Ichigo wasn't particularly known for his thoughtfulness.

"Oh, you mean the purring?" His face reddens to a point that Ichigo can easily see it, despite the darkness. His body tenses even more. Ichigo was euphoric.

"IT WASN'T PURRING!"

"Yes, it was. Now shut up and go back to sleep, or you'll wake the neighborhood. Again."

"_It wasn't purring!_" Well, at least he's being quieter. Ichigo sighed. He never understood how someone could be extremely annoyed and ecstatic at the same time. Until now.

"Grimm, just go back to sleep. It's still, like midnight."

"Not until you admit that that dreaded noise wasn't purring!"

"I can't do that. Because, Grimmjow, it _was_ purring." He heard a growl emit itself from Grimmjow's throat.

"I. Don't. Purr."

"Yes you do," Ichigo almost sung, running his hands through Grimmjow's hair again. Just above the ear. His hands were hit away immediately.

"Don't do that!"

"Why not? You run your hands through my hair all the time. Why can't I do the same?" He didn't answer. "Well?" Ichigo heard another growl.

"You just can't." Yeah, nice, like that would end it.

"Because you'll start to purr." He grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt.

"No I won't!"

"Fine, what then? You accidentally swallowed a faulty lawn mower?" Ichigo _was _just going to let Grimmjow sleep, but no! Now he's got to suffer! Grimmjow is going to let Ichigo cause his purring if it's the last thing he does!

"How long have you known?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow. Was he admitting it?

"About the purring?"

"_It's not purring!!_" Or…maybe not.

"Whatever. I've known…for all of about ten minutes. Then you _had_ to go and wake up." Grimmjow seemed confused at that. His expression probably would've looked cuter with his Gigai, that damn bone mask ruining everything.

"Were you…doing that…on purpose?" One of the many perks to being Grimmjow's lover, he stutters when he's confused. Come on, you _know_ that's funny, no matter how you look at it. Ok…side tracked.

"And if I was?" His eyes widened. _Can a blush even _get_ that red? Is this secret _really_ so important to keep?_

"…Why…?" It was Ichigo's turn to blush. There was _no way_ he could just come out and say 'because I wanted to see the soft side of you, Grimm.'

"Why not?" Yeah, see, that'll fix everything! …. Yeah, right.

"That doesn't answer my question." Oh great, he got his confidence back.

Time to make him loose it again.

"Oh come one, Grimm." Ichigo put his hand back in his hair. "I already _know,_ no big deal." Grimmjow tried to swat his hand away, but Ichigo wouldn't allow that. He grabbed on tightly to the teal blue hair and held on.

"I told you NOT to do that!" Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand, stopping any movement. Ichigo sighed. Time for plan 2.

"What if I like your purring?" Ok, a little girly. A little too girly. But, if he purrs, it's all worth it.

"Well I don't! And it's not purring!!" Ichigo sighed and pouted visibly. On accident, of course. "…Why? Why do you like that noise?" Ichigo looked down, retracting his hand. Grimmjow studied Ichigo closely. Blushing, avoiding eye contact, seemingly deep in thought. "It's embarrassing, isn't it!? Isn't it!?"

"…Maybe….a little…" Ok, Ichigo's being truthful. He didn't see any other way out of this situation. Karma screws him over every time.

"Tell me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. An order. Well, Ichigo was never one to follow orders.

"I just said that it's--!"

"Yeah you did! And?" He forced Ichigo to look him in the eye. "That noise is…embarrassing for me. Tell me why you like it." Ichigo's eyes widened. It's the _first time_ Grimmjow has ever admitted anything like that. _Ever._ He blushed and averted his eyes, despite the hand grabbing his chin.

"….I…well…" _Dammit! Why does this have to be so hard!? Just say it!_ "It's…well…I like it because…" He gulped. "Because….I'm the only one…you would show it to…if you ever did. It's…"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Grimmjow audibly groaned. "Lovey dovey crap…" He seemed to think for a moment. "Fine." He took a deep breath. "I'll…fucking let you, alright? As long as you shut up about it. Don't let it-"

"Yeah I know. Don't let it leave this room. I got it." YES! The ecstatic feeling is back! Ichigo grinned widely, coming just short of his Inner Hollow's insane grin. He watched Grimmjow's Adams apple bob up and down, nervously.

**(AN: I hope I'm getting Nervous!Grimm down right. Imagining it and writing it are two different things…)**

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow back on the bed. He went down surprisingly easy. Ichigo lay back down with his head right below Grimmjow's neck, his ear laying right at his collar bone, so he could hear it better. He moved his hand back up to Grimmjow's hair, holding it there experimentally. His lover tensed a little, but showed no outward signs of stopping Ichigo.

Oh yeah. Ichigo could swear his smile went off the sides of his face at the moment.

His hand moved. Slowly at first, just trying to calm his lover down. It worked. The first minute or two his whole body relaxed and his breathing evened out. A minute or two after that, his arms unconsciously snaked their way around Ichigo's waist.

Then Ichigo's stroking sped up. He moved his hand faster, more scratching then massaging. He calmed even more, completely relaxed, sighing in content. Just a little longer…

Ichigo felt the rumbling in his lover's chest before he heard it. If anyone ever told Ichigo that someone could get as happy as he was at this very moment, he would deny the fact with his whole being. Just wait. Just wait.

There it was. But just as fast as that relaxing, heavenly sound came, it was gone, and Grimmjow tensed again. Ichigo frowned.

"Grimm…"

"Shut up! I know, I know!" He took a few calming deep breathes. "Sorry," he said, a little unwillingly. "Just…do it again…" Ichigo smiled; reassured in the fact that Grimmjow was going through with this.

"Of course," he said, lovingly. A fact that he would later deny.

He returned to his previous task. It took less waiting this time around. Grimmjow relaxed in less than a minute. That deep rumbling came not four seconds after.

When the actual purring started, it didn't stop. In fact, Ichigo doubted Grimmjow even realized it at first. It just kept growing louder. There was a point where it paused for a second, lowering in volume, but started up just as loud after. Ichigo just thought that his lover realized he was purring.

It was a miracle for Ichigo when Grimmjow nuzzled his hair, almost like a cat would do. His hands lazily burying themselves into the back of Ichigo's t-shirt.

"I should a done this a long time ago," the teenager tiredly said, mostly to himself. But at Grimmjow's affectionate mumble of agreement, his eyes closed and his 'too huge to be normal' smile returned.

Neither of them knew exactly when they fell asleep.

* * *

**2500 words! First one shot! Ever! HURRAH!**

**Again, please tell me if you see anyway I could improve! Thank you!!**


End file.
